Nothing else matters
by ZurineCrystal
Summary: Its Hermione's birthday and she got the present she needs. The only thing that matters. Update: Draco's birthday soon follows
1. Chapter 1

**A short one shot I wrote on Hermione's birthday. Enjoy xx**

"Mom" Rose called from the kitchen. "An owl for you"

I sighed before standing up to make my way to the kitchen. "Who is it?" She shrugged before going back to what she had been doing. Hugo, who was sitting beside her shot me a grin. The boy, no matter how old he gets, would always_always _get excited about this day.

"How's breakfast?" I asked coming to sit in the chair opposing them.

"Awesome" Hugo replied enthusiastically. "You make the best scrambled eggs, mom" _Someone else used to say that too. Once upon a time._

"When's dad coming?" Ron, as usual, was at the shop. Had left with a small kiss on my forehead and harried apology. I had come to expect that.

"I can't say. They are making a new sweet that would make you sleep in class without the professors noticing" No matter how hard I try, I couldn't keep the disapproval off of my voice.

"That's barbaric" Rose cried, disgustedly.

"Are you kidding? That's totally fantastic. I can finally sleep in Charms now" His sister and I shot shot him reprimanded looks that flamed his face and made him utter a small, "Sorry"

"Hugo! At least not today" Rose scolded lightly.

"That's fine. Now I have to go and-"

"Yes yes. You have a big case tomorrow so you can't spend the day with us like you promised" Hugo pouted. "I'll make it up to you" I tousled my boy's hair on the way back to my study, the letter in hand.

Until then I hadn't really checked what was written on the envelope. As soon as I did, I came to a halt. Even though I was expecting this, my heart started to flutter. There wasn't anything significance written on it; just my initials. H.G. The two letters in that unique cursive, silky way. A handwriting I knew belonged to one and one person only. Expecting it did not mean that my reaction had gotten any less drastic. With shaking hands, I opened the seal and out dropped a tiny book with a letter. I took the book and placed it on top of the table and opened the letter…

**_Granger _**

**_Like every year since we - parted - here I am sending you this letter again. By the consistency of these letters I hope that you've come to expect them. Appreciate them even. It would warm my 'cold' heart if you do so. Since you have not replied to any of my previous letters, I won't be expecting one from you. Not saying that it wouldn't be appreciated._**

**_Inside the envelope is a book, one you can enlarge, which I'm pretty sure you've understood by now. It includes a collection of all of your favourite books. Well, all the ones that I know of when we were…well, you know.. _**

**_Is Weasley treating you right? How's Rose and Hugo? Scorpius tells me about them. Seems like he is quite enraptured by your girl. Maybe history is repeating itself. If that happens, tell me, will you talk to me again? I would be your In-law after all. But by then, I would have lost all hope of us ever reconciling, won't I?_**

**_There's something I need to tell you. Something no one else knows. I'm thinking of divorcing Astoria. Things have gone downhill, well further downhill, since my last letter to you, this time of last year. I do hope Scorp understands. I hope I didn't fail as a father…Would be quite ironic now, don't you think? Failed as son, failed as a father. _**

**_35 and you're still beautiful as ever. I see you inside your court, keeping everyone in tight reins with just your gaze. You're the best judge there is and I'm not saying this just as Draco, someone you used to love. I'm saying this as Malfoy, cold ruthless attorney everyone hates. Even you. _**

**_You never let our past interfere with our work. Never let it show in your eyes that you used to care. Maybe you've outgrown them. I didn't. And maybe I'll never do. _**

**_Happy Birthday Hermione. My Granger. _**

There were ink stains on the places where my tears had come in contact with. How he manages to do that, pour his heart out, every year, I'll never know. I picked the small book, one that was the size of my thumb, and put an engorgia spell on it. As expected it was one of the largest book, even I had the pleasure to call my own. He always knew what to get me. Always. Even after 17 years of separation, he knew me better than anyone else. I took the book and placed it in my personal shelf along with a music box and a specially designed wand to detect lies. Gifts Draco Malfoy had given me over the years, I then went and sat on my chair and read the letter again. And then again. After I was satisfied with it I put a reducto charm on it folded it.

The locket placed around my throat burnt and with a small spell I opened it. With a heavy sigh, I put it inside so that it could be stacked along with the rest of his letters. Letters that I disguise and keep inside the locket. Letters that I always keep close to my heart.

"Mom" I heard Rose knocking. I remembered the part about Scorpius being infatuated with Rose. Maybe a talk with Rose is not a bad idea. "Dad sent an owl saying that he will stay over at the shop" Of course.

"That's fine. I'm fine"

Somehow the only thing that matters, that always matters was his letter and the gift. It was his letter that makes my birthday something to look forward to. Something worth living another year for. Only 364 days left to get yet another letter from him.

Happy birthday Hermione. Your day is full-filled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey babies! This is one I wrote for Draco Malfoy's birthday. ** **Enjoy. ** **xx** **ZC**

He re-read the reports and cursed again. "How the fuck can this happen?" He muttered.

"Language" His partner and friend, Theodore Nott replied.

"Why the fuck would the witness withdraw her statement?" He rambled on.

"Lang-", "If you tell me mind my language again then I swear to Salazar I will not be responsible for any spells you'd have to endure" Ever the calm and collected Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, fired off. Not a single feature in him indicating that he was calm. Or collected.

Theo raised both his hands in surrender. "All right, all right, now don't go getting your panties in a bunch"

Draco sighed a heavy sigh as he pushed away the offending files. "If I need to get Skyezer free of all charges, I need to get the witness to confess. She's got the ball in her court"

"Isn't there any other way?"

He shook his head. "The only other way is to get the victim to talk. Considering that he is in a coma, that's…uhmm a minor inconvenience"

Sarcasm really did suit him. Especially when he got all riled up on a case.

_Knock knock. _

"Where's the birthday boy?!" Came a singsong voice as their other friend, Blaise Zabini poked his head through the door.

"A really, really bad time" Theo mumbled before Draco could go off the handle again. Draco grumbled in response. "Why? What's up, my newly single- ready to mingle bachelor?" Blaise said resting one hand on Draco's shoulder. The latter brushed his hand away before going to stand near the window. Blaise quirked an eyebrow at Theo.

"Witness withdrew her statement"

Unlike both his friends, Blaise had gone into Auror training was now working besides Harry Potter himself. "Shoot from another angle then. Make an impromptu kill"

"Need more time" Draco was tapping his fingers on the bridge of his nose. His sigh that of a defeated, sleep deprived divorcee. Theo looked at him and then at Blaise; who shrugged, before clearing his throat. "We can always plead for more time"

He expected another outburst since that was one topic around which Draco was very sensitive about. They had learnt from experience; the hard way, not to talk about that. About her.

Instead, Draco heaved another shattered sigh before turning around. "I suppose you're right"

"I can go and-" Theo started to say. "No. I will go. I will talk to Hermione Granger"

"Weasley" Blaise corrected.

Draco grunted.

"You can go in now" The secretory, the one who couldn't keep her gaze off of him and who giggled with a school girl giggle every time their eyes met, said.

With a brisk nod, Draco started walking towards the door. A door which read; Hermione Weasley.

As soon as he opened the door, he saw her. Sitting behind the plush mahogany desk, with her glasses sliding down her nose ever so slowly, was Hermione. His Granger. She looked up when the door opened and quickly fixed her glasses high on top when she saw him.

"Malfoy"

"Granger"

She didn't correct him. He didn't expect her to.

"Take a seat"

So he did. She quickly re-arranged her papers into what looked passably orderly. Judge or not, she still radiated the aura of one messy bookwarm. "Why did you want to see me, Mr. Malfoy" She then checked her watch before continuing, "Please make it quick"

Willing his hands not to act to its own accord, a struggle he has to deal with every time he see her, Draco opened his file. "I need you to extend the date to this hearing"

She went through the file carefully before fixing her gaze on him. "The witness is no longer willing to give a testament?" When he nodded, she shook her head no, albeit unwillingly. "I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy, but I can't do that"

"Why not?" He tried to keep the desperation out of his voice.

"There are no rules which says to postpone a hearing if or when the witness withdraws. It's beyond my control"

Desperate now, Draco let a little emotion leak into his voice. "Then make your own rules. This is your court, your rules"

"Draco…" It was rare for him to let emotions rule him like this. It was also rare, very very rare for her to call him that. Draco. She gasped softly as she realised her blunder a little too late.

"Please. Hermione" Draco pushed on. If she was soft enough to call him by his name, then surely he can push her to agree with him. He wasn't a Slytherin for all his noble qualities. Not that he had any.

She shook her head, already knowing his tactics. "No no. You're not pulling that on me" She said running her fingers through her bushy hair, and getting tangled in it in the process. Draco almost smiled at the familiarity of it. The bitter-sweet memories hit him with a pang that left a clenching feeling in his gut.

"Pulling what?" He feigned innocence. "Do that. Call me that. In that voice. Not now. Not today"

He ignored that jab. "Granger please. Just extend it to a month. See if the victim wakes up. If he doesn't, in that time period, then by all means, decide what you will. All I'm asking is for a little time"

"Malfoy…"

"We're talking about the life of an innocent man" She sighed. A sigh, despite how many years that had passed, he knew all too well. It was a sigh of caving in. "All right. But just this one month" He nodded his thanks and stood up. "But Malfoy…" She began. "I don't do favours"

"I know" He nodded again.

It went better than he expected. They both respected their careers and was professional enough to not let an adolescent romance get in the way. The fact that he was still not over it doesn't matter. The fact that she has long since moved on was something else.

"Draco" She whispered. So softly that he wondered if she had wanted him to hear her at all. He turned around again, an eyebrow arched.

"Happy birthday"

In 17 years, this was the first time that she had wished him. In 17 years, he had sent her birthday gifts with letters without fail. Only to be at the receiving end of utter silence. And here she was, after 17 years; with slight wrinkles adorning her face, wishing him a happy birthday.

"You remembered"

She nodded and for some reason looked down at her locket. "Thank you" She whispered again.

"Whatever for?"

"For the gifts. And the letters"

Draco nodded, not sure if this was really happening. Was she willing to talk about this?

"You're always welcome" He managed to say.

She bit her lower lip, unconsciously giving away just how nervous she was. "I…uh…talked to Rose"

"Oh?"

He wasn't sure why she wanted to continue this talk. She had done perfectly well in not talking to him, unless it was in the courthouse. Yet here she is, not only talking, not only mentioning his stubbornness in not letting her go, but also bringing up what he had wrote in those letters.

"They're not dating. Rose and Scorpius, I mean. In fact, she tells me that Scorp likes a Hufflepuff" Draco willed himself not to shudder. "They're best friends" She smiled a half smile.

"Imagine that"

She shook her head, "Not that easy, no"

He didn't know what to say to and neither did she. After what seemed like an atrociously awkward silence, Draco mumbled, "Well…I must be going"

"Yeah"

"Thank you" Draco smiled at her, a genuine one before closing the door shut.

Hermione Granger, his Hermione Granger had wished him on his birthday. He was grinning by the time he reached his office. Theo and Blaise were still there waiting for him. "So I'm assuming that she extended the date?" Surprise evident in Theo's voice at the change in demeanour of Draco.

"What? Oh yes" He grinned. "Where are you taking me to? It's my birthday after all" He smacked Blaise's shoulder and winked at Theo.

Blaise laughed grabbing his cloak. "Boy, Granger sure knows how to put a sour wolf in a good mood. What did she _do?_"

"Why, it's my birthday. She did nothing but wish me" And consequently made this birthday the best one in the history of birthdays. Well except for that one 19 years back. But that's another story.

**Hope you liked it. **

**Might write a third and final chapter if you guys want to. But its all up to you lovely minions. **

**ZC loves you all xx **


End file.
